Such bags conventionally are of rectangular configuration formed from an elongate plastic sheet or film folded upon itself to form two panels and sealed together along their opposite side edges with an opening defined by the free edges of the panels. The opening is adapted to be repeatedly opened and closed by fastening means formed from a rib extending across one of the panels below the opening of the bag and interengaging in a groove formed between, and therefore defined by, two ribs extending across the other panel and also below the opening of the bag. Two parallel extending ribs on either sides of the rib which engages within the groove serve to capture the ribs within the defined groove.
The ribs and grooves are shaped and dimensioned so that the rib fits tightly within its associated groove and the ribs defining the associated groove deform to allow the rib to enter and to be captured within its associated groove.
The sliders conventionally have a separator finger carried by a complimentary structure which has a transverse finger support member from which legs depend and with lower inwardly directed flanges which engage beneath the separable fastener means to hold the slider on the bag and around the fastener. The finger serves to separate the fastener as the slider is moved in one direction along the separable fastener means, whilst the legs of the slider press the rib and groove of the fastener means together to close the fastener when the slider is moved in the opposite direction.
However, such bag/slider assemblies are subject to difficulties with holding the slider in position when moved to its bag closed position, and it is an object of the present invention to minimise, if not eliminate, this difficulty.